Destiny
by Gemenice
Summary: This isn't a demonic fic. Shuichis mother was hit by a car. Her son is decided not to let it be. But what has the heir of Mukuro corporation, Hiei Jaganshi to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! You know this story came to my mind when I was writing the next chapter of Everything needs time… Don't worry I'll continue the story too, but… it just needs time? Only a joke, I have another chapter almost done. It should be posted in two or three days… but back to this story.

As I was saying it just came to my mind as an idea, so please… read it.

Disclaimer: YYH doesn't belong to me. Nor do any of its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love, oh and it's not a demonic fic…

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama.

STORY STORYSTORY

A redheaded boy with emerald eyes was looking out of the window not really paying attention to what his teacher was saying. The teacher didn't mind. Shuichi was the best student after all. He could afford it.

Shuichi Minamino – or Kurama as his best friend called him – sighed. He didn't know why he had that day such a bad feeling. He was distracted all day and some fear began to form in the back of his mind. Something sure was wrong. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked up when he heard his teacher writing something at the blackboard. He was glad that was his last class. He couldn't wait till he'll get home. Shuichi sighed and copied the notes to his notebook. _Just let it pass quickly._ He thought.

Everybody – including teacher- was surprised when Shuichi rushed from the classroom along with school bell. He quickly ran down the stairs and hurried home. At home he opened the doors. "Mother! I'm home!" The only answer was silence. The boy frowned. "Mother?" He went to kitchen. "Mother, are you home?" He looked to every room and his mother was nowhere to be seen. He still felt that stupid feeling and it didn't help that he didn't find his mother at home. Kurama went frowning to his room. _Where is she?_ Shuichis father died when he was still a little kid so he didn't know him. He knew only what Shiori told him about his dad. Shiori was his only family. So Kurama always tried to please her and to protect her. He tried to give her everything what she wanted – that was why he was the best student. The redhead was frowning at his bag. He had to study for the test that was going to be the next day. Reaching for his books he sighed. _Where is she?_ He wasn't studying for long when he heard the phone rang. _Maybe it's mother…_ He rushed down to pick it up. "Minamino residence. Shuichi's speaking."

"I'm sorry, but are you son of Shiori Minamino?"

Kurama frowned. That feeling was back. "Yes. Who's calling?"

Then his eyes widened and his heart came to death stop when he heard the only word that was said by the other. "Hospital."

--------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take him more than five minutes to get to the hospital after the call ended. He rushed to first nurse he saw and asked. "Where can I find Shiori Minamino?"

"Shuichi Minamino, I suppose?" Kurama turned and saw a doctor in middle years with glasses on his nose.

"Yes. Can you please tell me where my mother is?" Shuichi was more than just worried.

The doctor sighed. "Can you please go with me? I need to tell you something first." Kurama nodded unable to speak. "Please follow me."

Once they got to doctors room Shuichi was too nervous to remain silent. "What's wrong with my mother?"

"Shiori Minamino was brought here in really bad shape… Her lungs are damaged; we had to put her on apparatuses. Right now she's in coma."

"What – What happened?"

"From what we know she was hit by a car. The man didn't stop to help."

"Oh god…" The boy felt the tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm really sorry to say this, but… we're not sure… she may die."

Shuichi bowed his head. "Can – can I please see her?"

"Yes, but… As I said she's in coma."

The redhead just nodded – his voice was too weak to say anything. The doctor looked sympathetically at the young man before him. He could imagine how he felt. "She's in room 32, I'll take you there."

"Thank you." Shuichi mumbled.

"Please, this way."

-----------------------------------------

Shuichi was sitting on the chair near the bed where his mother was sitting, holding her hand. He smiled sadly. "You know mother right now you seems as if you're only sleeping." The tears were in his eyes so he blinked to clear his vision. "Yeah… I'll just wait till you wake up and then we'll go home together, okay?" Was he expecting an answer? He didn't know. He just felt guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm horrible son." He whispered.

The doctor Shuichi was talking to earlier put a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked at him. "You should go home, eat something and sleep son."

Shuichi shook his head. "No. I have to be here. She may need me."

The doctor closed his eyes. This was really sad. "Come on. It won't help if you'd end here too. You won't be on her side if-when she'll really need you." Shuichi just looked back to his mother not wanting to leave. "Shuichi, please. I'll call you if her condition will change. "

Shuichi sighed and nodded. He could say the doctor only wanted to help. He stood up with bowed head. "Will you sure call me?"

"Of course. I promise."

The redhead nodded again and left the room with a feeling that he was losing something important. He went out of hospital and stood up in rain for a while. It was already dark… He didn't want to go home. It'd be just too… empty. Instead of that his legs carried him to a nearby park; the rain was masking his tears. It was the park where his mother played with him when he was a child. His mother was only thing in his life. And she was dying… Kurama fell to his knees. The tears where pouring down his face as he hit the ground. _Why! Why! Why!_ He fisted the dirt. What had his mother ever done to deserve this?! Life just wasn't fair. She lay in the hospital and that bastard who caused it all was somewhere unharmed. He felt an emotion filling his heart… A hate… He won't let it so… He'll find him and make him pay… with his life.

The following day he didn't go to school. He couldn't. He stayed with his mother till the same doctor didn't come and make him leave. But like the day before he didn't go home. He went straight to police station. Police officers weren't surprise to saw him there. "Hello Shuichi. Are you looking for Kuro? He's interrogating a 'client' right now but you can wait for him in his office. I'll tell him you're here."

The boy nodded. "Thank you." And he went to the said office. He sat down on the chair at the table and looked around. The office really hasn't change from the last time he was here. Actually the only thing that was different was the mess on officers' desk. He smiled a bit. _It seems that someone was in hurry._ The only thing that wasn't messed up was a photo of Shuichi and his mother with a boy not too higher from Shuichi. Kuronue. Kuronue was his best friend. He was only few years older than Shuichi and it was him who gave the boy the nickname 'Yoko Kurama'. Every time when Shuichi asked why, he received the same answer.

You just remind me so much of that demon thief. He was too really intelligent, sly and he also loved plants. Every kind of it. But mostly roses – as you do, right? Oh yeah… And I can't forget the unbelievable beauty with which you're blessed. Though there is a difference too… The legends say that Yoko had many lovers… And I'm pretty sure that you're still a virgin, dear Kurama.

Shuichi always blushed to that lovers comment but liked the name. So he accepted it.

"Hey Kurama." A tired voice said.

Shuichi blinked and turned. "Hello Kuronue."

The detective sat down in his chair. He seemed really troubled. "I heard about your mother. How is she doing?"

"She's in coma. They don't know if she'll live yet." The redhead blinked again. More and more tears were forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Kuro."

"Maybe… But I should be there. I should protect her, you both from this."

Kurama shook his head. "You couldn't do anything. It's not your fault." _It's mine._

Kuronue arched an eyebrow at Shuichi. "Did you sleep? You know you look like shit."

"Thank you." Kurama answered sarcastically.

"You should sleep. You won't help you mother like this." The boy was silent. Kuronue sighed. "So… what can I do for you?"

"I just came to ask if you don't know the car that hit mother." It was Kuronues time to be silent. Kurama frowned at him. "Please Kuro. I need to know."

"I shouldn't-"

"_Please._"

"Damn you Yoko." Kuronue sighed. "The car is registered on Jaganshi Hiei, but a week ago it was reported as sto- Hey! Where are you going?"

Kuronue stood up as Shuichi began to leave the office. "I know what I need, thank you Kuro." Kurama looked at his friend and then turned back to doors. "But don't worry; you'll see me soon again." He smiled…

"Kurama wait!" Kuronue caught his wrist. "You're not going to do anything stupid, right?"

A mask guarding redheads' feelings was on his face. "Of course not. I'm not doing stupid things anymore." When Kuronue gave him a look he sighed. "I'm going to mother."

"Oh." The detective let go of him. "Okay. I'll go too after the work. I hope she'll get better soon."

"Thank you Kuronue." Shuichi answered and this time he couldn't stop the tears. When Kuronue saw that he pulled the younger one into a hug. "It'll be all right Shuichi. Trust me. Everything will be all right. And that bastard will pay."

The boy didn't try to get away from the embrace as he normally would. _He will…_ Kurama thought. _I'll make sure of it. Hiei Jaganshi – you're dead._

THE END

So what do you think??? Should I continue it? I'm not sure; please leave me a review if you liked it and if not too. Just tell me your opinion.

Bye now!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello so hear is the next chapter. I want to thank Anna Jaganshi for noticing the Kuronue mistake. Thank you again! Oh and people don't worry. Everything needs time will be updated at Thursday.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved your reviews. It makes me so happy to know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: YYH doesn't belong to me nor do any of its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama

STORY STORY STORY

On the other side of the town a short black haired boy was having lunch with his 'friends' as they called themselves.

"Oi Hiei. Do you have something planned on the evening?" Another boy asked.

"Yes."

"And what is it?" Yusuke – that was boys' name – asked.

"Nothing that would include you or the fool, Detective." Hiei smirked. He liked those nicknames.

"I'm not a fool shrimp!" Orange haired boy yelled. "I'm The Great Kazuma Kuwabar- au Urameshi!"

"Shut up." Then Yusuke turned back to Hiei. "Hiei it's Friday evening, the best time to go to a party at friends' house."

"I don't give a damn about parties."

"Party? What party?" A girl from behind Yusuke asked. The boys looked up and found three girls looking at him.

"The one I'm going to throw today." Yusuke grinned. "Hey Keiko nice- Au!"

The girl, Keiko hit him hard on the head. "Don't even try it Yusuke."

When Keiko turned Yusuke stick out his tongue and stroked his head. "By the way, you're all invited."

"Hn. I sure won't come."

"Oh." Yusuke made a face and turned to one girl. "Yukina please… I really think he should come… I had so much work with it."

Hiei glared at him and growled. "You have people for it." But that was something what his sister didn't hear.

"Oh brother. I think we should go. Please, you'll see it won't be so bad."

Hiei bite his bottom lip. He could never say 'no' to his sister. Yusuke grinned when Hiei shot him another glare. "Hn."

"Please brother. I'll be so happy to go."

Hiei knew he didn't have many options. He sighed. "Fine."

"Yeah! So you all will come, right?" Yusuke looked around the small group.

"Bingo!" The last girl smiled.

"Botan, Koenma will come too, right?" Keiko asked and giggled.

Botan nodded. "I hope."

Keiko smiled and winked at her. "Just say him you'll beat him if he won't come."

The blue haired girl laughed. "I'm not so violent."

"Like hell you're not." Yusuke mumbled and received to hits on the head. "Au what was that for?" Keiko and Botan glared at him.

Hiei raised an eyebrow and decided it would be better if he wouldn't hear their conversation. _Why the hell am I wasting my time with them?_ He glanced at his laughing sister who was sitting next to Kuwabara. _Oh yes… Yukina._ He stood up.

Yusuke stopped glaring at Botan and looked at Hiei. "Hey where are you going pal?"

"As far away from you as I can get."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and have fun? We're going to karaoke till the party!"

"Bye." Hiei growled.

"Brother?" Yukina stood up.

Hiei nodded. "We'll meet at Yusukes." He didn't understand why she always asked a permission to stay with them… Even if Hiei didn't like to stay with them for too long or at least pretended it, she could do whatever she wanted as long as she was happy.

His sister smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. Goodbye brother."

Hiei nodded again and went to his car. The driver hurried to open the doors for him. Hiei glared at him and sat down not and slammed the doors closed.

"Where will it be sir?"

"The mansion." Hiei growled.

You know Hiei was far away from poor. When they were children he and Yukina were adopted by Mukuro. She owned a big company with smaller ones and she needed an heir. And she decided Hiei will be a good one. Hiei didn't mind. At least his sister had something what could be considered as 'home'. So as an heir of Mukuro Corporation he didn't need to care for money. And he got everything what he wanted.

He heard his cell phone rang; he pulled it out from his pocket and opened it. "Jaganshi."

"Uhm – sir. Your stolen car was found-"

"Fine. Make sure it's back at mansion till the evening."

"-but sir, it-"

Hiei hung up. He didn't need to know how was it found or where was it found. The important thing was – it was back. He was so furious when he found out a week ago that his favorite car was stolen. The police officers were really nervous when Hiei got to the station personally and glared at them as if daring them not to find his car. Quickly. They tried to do what they could what wasn't much in Hieis opinion and even so it took a whole week. _A damn whole week. But at least they found it._

"Sir we're here." The driver said as they reached the mansion.

Hiei didn't pay attention to him as he got out from the car and got to the house.

"Good afternoon sir. Should I serve lunch?" A maid asked.

"No. Get lost." Hiei growled and ignored the girl as he went to his room. He didn't want any from this stupid people here. He didn't need them and was pretty sure Yukina didn't too. But Mukuro insisted on that stupid idea that as her heir he just had to have personnel. After a really long argument with his 'stepmother' they agreed that there would stay only necessary people such as cook and so…

Once in his room Hiei let himself fall on the bed and closed his eyes. _At Yusukes… it will be a long evening… Very long._

-------------------------------

After Shuichi said bye to Kuronue he went back to his mother. Her condition didn't change. He was sitting at the chair near the bed and had his head in his hands on the bed for more than two hours now. _Hiei Jaganshi… _Kurama lifted his head and looked at his mother. "I'm sorry mother but I have to go. But do you know what? Kuro said he'll come after work. You always liked his visits… I really have to go now. I'm not sure when I'll be back but don't worry, I'll sure come." He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. "Goodbye for now." When he got out of hospital it was getting dark. Kurama hurried home. There are some things he'll need to know first.

At home he went straight to his room and turned on his computer and got connected to internet. He didn't look at his post as he normally would. He just wrote down two words to search engine. 'Hiei Jaganshi' Search. Sometimes he was really glad his father was police officer like this he could get almost every information he needed. Only second after a link popped on the screen and he clicked at it.

Name, age, address… everything was there. Kurama copied the address and stood up. He had something to do. He quickly tied his hair into ponytail and decided to dress more comfortable and preferably darker clothes than he normally wore. After that he left the house, slipping out and letting the darkness hide him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue was frowning in his car. He was in hospital to visit Shiori but he awaited Kurama to be there. But the redhead wasn't… he sighed and shook his head. _Maybe he just went home… I can always check up on him, can't I?_ With that in mind the officer turned the driving wheel to left heading to his friends' house. Kuronue parked his car in front of it and got out. When he knocked on the door it opened on its own. The black haired boy frowned and his hand moved to his gun. He walked hesitantly inside the gun in his hand, "Kurama? Are you here?" Silence… Kuronue went to every room but didn't find his friend. He was standing in Shuichis' room and he was going to leave when he noticed a light coming from computer screen. He looked at it. _Hiei Jaganshi…_ He frowned and then his eyes widened. "I didn't tell him the car was stolen!" He rushed out and got to his car starting the engine. "Damn you Kurama! I just hope you won't do anything stupid till I got there!"

THE END

So what do you think??? Did you like it? Please leave me a review okay:)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it's taking me so long… But I have two stories out now, and I'm trying to update both as soon as I can. And I have entrance examinations to all this! _Sigh_

Thanks for reviews! As I said I'm doing my best, so hope you'll like this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei, Kurama or anybody else…

Though I'm trying to find a way to own Kurama :3 _ the sound of drawing katana _Hey that was only a joke, Hiei… only a joke… He can be really scaring sometimes, that fire demon.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama

STORYSTORYSTORY

Kurama was making his way through the shadows. When he got to the mansion his gaze caught a car that was standing in front of it. He frowned. _That's the car that hit mother…_ He felt anger rose in his heart. _That bastard… He is going to pay… He is._ His hands curled to fists. He looked at the building in front of him. _But this place is huge, how am I supposed to find him?_ He quickly let shadows claim him when he heard a doors open followed by voices.

"And you're saying you're leaving like this every evening?" Kurama saw two girls coming out.

"Yes. Sir Hiei doesn't want us to be staying here."

"What? But we're his maids…"

The second girl turned to the first. "Look do you have something against having free evenings and get paid more than anywhere else?"

"But he's staying there on his own?"

"Well most of the time there's Miss Yukina too, but not today… What are you worrying about him?"

Kurama could see in the light of the lamp the two were passing that the girl blushed. "Of course not!"

"Fine then come. I found that nice karaoke bar yesterday and there are those two really nice boys who want to meet us." The two giggled and ran the rest of the way to the entering gate.

When the two left Kurama stood from the shadows and walked to the doors. _So he is there all alone. _He looked up. _I can't make a mistake. _He touched the doorknob and as he thought the door was locked. Kurama frowned and noticed a small window that was on the ground floor. He went to it. The window was really small but he if he'd break it he could surely squeeze through it. His hand curled to fist and he struck the window. The sound of braking glass was heard and he paused, waiting for someone to show up. But no one came. So he slowly slipped in the house, cutting his arm on the remaining from the window in the process. Once inside he ignored the pain coming from his arm and looked around. He would have to be silent and move in the unfamiliar surroundings. Shuichi smiled a bit. _Now we will see if I deserve the nickname you gave me Kuronue. The name of the demon thief Yoko Kurama. _

Kurama didn't really know where he was. From what he could say it was a pantry or something like that. Blindly he found the door and he opened them. Now he could tell he was in some big hall thanks to the light from outside. _Fine where now? _He was walking as silent as he could. He searched all the ground floor but didn't find anyone. _Then I'll just have to look on the next floor. _He felt the blood running down his hand but he didn't pay attention to it.

It took him more than five minutes to actually find the stairs. Upstairs there was another big hall with many rooms. He sighed frustrated. _What now? This wasn't supposed to be so hard. _He was thinking about looking to every room when he heard a voice. He couldn't understand what the person was saying but at least he could say that the voice came from his left. He turned to that direction and saw that there was only one door. Quietly he made his way towards it. Kurama slowly opened the doors and looked in the room. Though there was dark in the room he could see a short person standing at the window with his back towards the doors. _You're going to pay for what you did to my mother…_He pulled out the whip that was attached to his belt but he didn't move. He never fails so down as to attack someone who's with his back to him.

---------------------------------

The black hair teen was opened his eyes and looked out of the window. _Damn it's dark already. Did I fall asleep? I'm going to shower and to Yusukes before-_ His cell phone rang. He growled and answered it. "Jaganshi." He stood up and went to the window looking out with his back toward the doors. 

"Oi, Hiei! Where are you pal? You are supposed to be here!" Hiei could hear the sound of party in background of the phone.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Hiei frowned. "…And Detective… Make sure Yukina is all right." Even though he hated to admit it he did trust Yusuke… but sure not that fool.

"Of course, you can recon on me!"

_Why do I think that it wasn't very reassuring? _"Fine. But if anything happens to her I'll have your head."

"Oh don't worry Hiei. Just hurry up!" And the call was ended.

Hiei sighed and put the phone on the windowsill. The only reason why he was going to that stupid party was Yukina. He sighed again but then lifted his head. He thought he heard something. It was just a small sound but he was sure it was there. He turned and saw a person standing in his room. Even though the room was dark he could say it was a boy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." The black haired boy growled. He was a bit surprised he didn't hear the boy sooner but he didn't show it.

"It's time for you to pay."

Hiei frowned and quickly dodged when the whip came on him. "What the hell?!" He turned to his desk reaching for his katana but the whip struck again and the short boy almost didn't manage to dodge this time. _I have only one chance – speed._ He ran on his opponent what clearly surprised the boy. Before he could strike again Hiei twisted boys arm forcing him to drop the whip. The boy pulled his hand away and ran to pick up his whip but Hiei tackled him to the ground. He caught boys' wrist and pinned them on either side of boys head. "Who the hell are you!" It was the moment when he noticed that beneath him, struggling to get free was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The light from outside struck upon boys silky red hair and he had beautiful emerald eyes that were burning with fire. Hiei noticed that the boy was sure few years younger than himself and he also noticed the blood on boys arm.

"Let me go!" The boy was still struggling.

Hiei blinked and tightened his hold on the redheads' wrists, restraining boys' movements a bit. "So you can kill me?" He growled.

"Yes!"

"Stop struggling!" Hieis face was only inches from boys and he felt something. His heart was beating quicker than ever before. "You're hurt, like this you'll only hurt yourself more. I'll let you go but you have to promise me you'll calm down!"

"I'll calm down after I'll make you pay!"

_Make me pay? _"For what?!"

"You know damn well for what!" When Hiei thought he could restrain redheads' movements, he was wrong. The boy began to struggle desperately. The boy was behaving like if he was mad. Hiei frowned. He didn't want the boy to hurt himself and that was what the redhead was doing. His frown deepened. "I think this will be the best for the both of us." He murmured and showed a fist in boys' stomach.

The redhead coughed his eyes closed and his body became limp. Hiei sighed, stood and picked up the boy and lay him down on his own bed. His eyes wondered to boys' bloody arm. "Damn. It seems I'll have to change the carpet."

THE END

Sorry it was really short! But as I said I have two stories up and I wanted at least post something so you don't have to wait for a long time for a next chapter…

So please forgive me! I promise the next one will be much much longer.

By any chance… Did you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people I'm back. What??? You don't remember me?! That's hurting. I'm the crazy girl with this story!!! I now I didn't update for a long time really but… _hanging down head and sobbing_ what?? _Lifting head_ You remember? Really? I'm so happy!!!!

Soooo….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I any of its characters.

Warnings: You probably know this already but this is Yaoi, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama.

To reviewers:

**Mari03**Som rada ze sa ti to paci... V tejto kapitolke som ti vybavila dalsie stretnutie XD

**Mae Rose : **Yup no party… Poor Hiei, I'm sure he'll be so sad because of it… XD Thank for review I'm glad you like the story.

**Anna Jaganshi**Hi! Security system? OO _turning around and whispering _Damn I forgot about that... well... _turns back _Ha-ha... let's say that the security system, uhm... just didn't function... uhm mysteriously... You never know what the destiny could do! XD

STORYSTORYSTORY

Hiei cleaned boys wound and bandaged his arm. Then he sat down on the bed and looked at the unconscious redhead. He looked at the boys face, closed emerald eyes and his hand wandered to the beautiful red mane. "What were you talking about?" He couldn't help but felt attracted to the boy somehow. Even thought he tried to kill him. But he wasn't the first one and Hiei had such a feeling there was more to the story. And he wanted to hear about it. He sighed and he went to the windowsill where he opened his cell-phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello brother!" A happy voice was heard.

"Yukina."

"Where are you? We're all waiting for you."

"I won't be able to come." Hiei get right to subject.

"What? Why? Nothing wrong happened right?" His sister asked worriedly.

"Of course not. There are only some things I didn't count with." He glanced at the boy in his bed.

"Oh… Keiko wanted to stay here, but I'm coming home."

"No… You don't have to. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure brother? I have a bad feeling."

"Yes. Just stay there and I'll send a car for you tomorrow."

"Thank you brother, good night."

"Hn." Hiei ended the call when he noticed a car stopping in front of the mansion. The driver hurried out and to the doors.

Hiei glanced at the redhead again. _Hn. He won't wake up anytime soon._ He thought and went down when the doorbell rang. Hiei opened them and glared at black haired man. "What do you want here?"

----------------------------------------------

Kuronue stopped his car in front of the mansion of Hiei Jaganshi. He got out and quickly got to doors. It was locked and he pushed the bell all the time praying that Kurama didn't do anything.

When the doors opened, Hiei Jaganshi was glaring at him. "What do you want here?"

Kuronue sighed relieved. _He's all right._ "I'm sorry I'm interrupting. My name is Kuronue and I'm-"

"I don't give a damn about who you are."

Kuronue growled. "I'm from police." He pointed at his policeman's badge. "Didn't you see a boy here? He is tall had red hair and green eyes…"

"So you're from police." Hiei growled. _How the hell do those fools know he's here?_

"Yes. But right now, I'm here as the boys friend." Kuronue didn't know why he said that. Hiei was glaring at him for a while longer, then nodded and motioned for Kuronue to follow him.

When they got to Hieis room Kuronues eyes widened and he rushed to the unconscious boy. "Kurama!"

_So his name is Kurama?_ "Don't worry." Hiei growled and folded his arm on his chest. "He's just unconscious. He tried to kill me." He shrugged.

"He tried to kill you?" Kuronue turned to him. "That's my fault." Hiei arched an eyebrow. That was interesting. So the policeman was in that too? "I didn't say him your car was stolen."

Now Hiei was confused. "What the hell does my car have to do with all this?"

Kuronue sighed. "It's a long story."

"I have time." Hiei sat down but the second Kuronue didn't say anything. The shorter boy growled. "I can always call police and they'll come here as 'officers' not 'friends'."

Kuronue frowned. It seemed he didn't have many options. "His mother was hit by your car. She's dying and she's only one left in Kuramas life."

Hiei was looking at him unemotional. The mask on his face was guarding hi feelings well. "So that's why." Hiei mumbled and looked at the redhead. _So he has only his mother… Now I understand a bit better. If anything like that happened to Yukina I'd do probably the same. I'd too want revenge… Is that what's attracting me to him? _

"What's this?!" Hieis thoughts were interrupted and he looked at Kuronue who was gently touching Kuramas injured arm.

"He cut himself somewhere. That's why I knocked him out."

Kuronue looked questioningly at Hiei, but the second didn't say anything else. Kuronue sighed and stroked Kuramas hair. "Damn you Kurama." He scooped the boy in his arms and went to the doors holding the redhead protectively.

Hiei suddenly felt an anger and jealousy? Rising in him. _He came as a 'friend'? Hn. A' lover' would be better choosing of words. _

When Kuronue reached the doors he turned to Hiei. "Please don't call police. If he did any damage I'll pay for it. And I'll make sure he'll listen to me so he won't try something like this again."

"I don't need your money." The smaller one glared. "And you actually believe he'll 'listen' to you?" Hiei smirked a bit. The boy was in some things like him after all and he believed this would be one. He won't stop till he won't reach his goal. "I doubt it."

Now it was Kuronue who smirked. "Don't worry. I have my ways." He winked.

Hiei growled and showed Kuronue out of his room, Kuronue nearly dropping Kurama in the process.

"Whatever. Now get out." Hiei said and opened the doors when they were standing in front of main entrance.

Outside Kuronue turned to Hiei once more. "Thank you Mr. Jaganshi." He was holding Kurama close to him with one hand and wanted to shake hands with Hiei with other one, but the smaller just arched an eyebrow to this and shut the doors to Kuronues face.

Kuronue could hear Hiei walking away from behind doors and he went to his car frowning. He gently laid Kurama on the back seat and he then went behind steering wheel. He turned on the engine and looked into driving mirror on Kurama. "Jeez Kurama… You're sometimes really stupid for the most intelligent person I know."

-------------------------------------------

In the mansion on the windowsill was sitting a small figure watching the officer leave. Then the person put their head into their hands with a sigh. _Why? Damn why? Why was I angry seeing him holding you in his arms? What was that stupid feeling?_ Hiei lifted his head and sighed again. His eyes wandered to the direction which the car left. "Kurama…"

---------------------------------------

He really couldn't sleep. His thoughts all the time returned to the redheaded beauty he met. _Damn. This is stupid. He tried to kill me!_ Hiei got out of the bed, went to bathroom, quickly took a shower and get dressed. Maybe he could get that damn boy out of his head if he'd just go somewhere…

He went down the stairs and a maid came to him. "Good morning Mr. Jaganshi. Breakfast is ready so I can –"

Hiei didn't stop on his way to the doors. "I won't eat here." And the doors closed behind him.

The maid sighed. "Why do I even try?" She shook here head and returned to her work.

Outside a driver came to Hiei. "Good morning sir. Can I drive you somewhere?"

Hiei glared at him. _I'm sure Mukuro chose these people to make me suffer. _"I want my favorite car ready. "

"Of course, sir." The man bowed and in the next second Hieis car was standing in front of him. The driver opened the doors and handed Hiei the keys.

Hiei grabbed them but before he could touch the car he froze.

His mother was hit by your car. She's dying and she's only one left in Kuramas life.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" His driver asked.

Hiei blinked and looked at him. Then he looked back at the car and frowned. "Get the limo." He growled. "Now."

"Y-Yes sir!"

Inside the limo Hiei said the driver to go to park and closed his eyes.

His mother was hit by your car. 

He could see the furious green eyes looking up at him. The day before he saw anger in them… but sadness and despair, too.

He sighed he was doing it again. He never cared about anybody. Well Yukina but that's his sister. Why then did his thoughts always returned to that boy? To that Kurama?

"We're here sir."

He opened his eyes and frowned. "Fine, wait here." And without another word he left the limo. Hiei looked around. He didn't know why but this park always seemed to calm him. He looked to one of the nearby tree. This was where most of that few good memories he had, came from. From this place. Hiei glanced on his watch. He should go back. That stupid woman wanted to call him about some work. He growled but then smirked a bit. Well to that time he could at least practice with his katana… To make sure he'll slice her throat one day.

He got back to car. "To mansion."

"Yes. Sir."

"And after that make sure you'll be at Urameshis house in two hours for my sister."

"Yes sir."

Hiei looked out of the window. The park wasn't far from the house if you knew the shortcut. _Yeah, but to my luck, my driver is a fool. _ It took a while till Hiei saw the expectant gate. What wasn't expected was a redheaded boy sitting on the ground near it. "Stop the car."

"What?" The car stopped. Hiei didn't answer and was already touching the doors. "Sir?"

Hiei turned to the driver. "Get lost."

"But sir-"

"You want to be fired?" The driver gulped and Hiei smirked. He got out of the car and stood in front of the redhead. The car drove away.

The redhead looked at Hiei and stood up. "Hi."

"You came to kill me again?" Hiei asked with a bored expression.

The redhead smiled apagogically. "No. Actually I came to apologize. I'm sorry. I shouldn't…" The boys sighed.

"Hn. So that lo- friend of yours actually made you listed to him? I thought it was impossible." Hiei didn't know why but he enjoyed boys company.

Kurama chuckled. "Well… it didn't go without rope and chair, but at the end he said what he wanted." The smile vanished from Kuramas face. "But back to subject. I'm really sorry." Kurama bowed his head and was going to leave.

Hiei felt a need to stop him. "Care for breakfast?" Then he mentally smacked himself. That was the most stupid thing he could say. But he didn't want the boy to leave yet.

"What?" Kurama looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you deaf? I won't repeat myself." Hiei growled.

The redhead looked t o the ground. "No – I just… thought...After what I did yesterday... you would…"

"I don't have anything to worry about." Kurama looked confused at Hiei who shrugged. "I wasn't the one unconscious last night." He said with a smirk

Kurama smiled then too. "Thank you but I can't." Hiei tilted his head a bit. "I have to go to mother before the school begins."

His mother was hit by your car. She's dying and she's only one left in Kuramas life…. She's dying… 

"Hn."

"I'm sorry again."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Shut up about it already, fox."

Kurama blinked at him. "'Fox'?"

"That friend of yours was calling you 'Kurama' – he was a fox – that demon, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was…" Kurama was a bit surprised… It seemed that this Hiei Jaganshi didn't hate him as he thought he would… And he even knew the demon thief… Then he smiled a bit. "So I guess Kuronue didn't say you my name?"

Hiei shook his head.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino. Kurama is a nickname from Kuro."

"I think Kurama suits you better." _I want to know more about this boy._

The redhead smiled a bit and then there was a ringing phone. Kurama blinked. He pulled out a cell-phone and his eyes widened. "Hospital…"

THE END

So what do you mean? Was it as horrible as I think it was?

Please leave me a review.

Thanks for reading!

Bye!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people! Another chapter is here!

Thanks for all your reviews! I'm so happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor do I own Hiei or Kurama or anybody else…

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama

STORY STORY STORY

_Destiny is not a game you can play from beginning…_

_But it's not a disaster you have to be afraid of, too…_

_Destiny is a new chance._

_If you try to run from it, it'd prepare a trap on you…_

_If you stand up against it, it'd punish you hard…_

Kuramas eyes widened. He quickly opened his cell-phone. "Shuichi Minamino." His voice was shaking.

"Shuichi – I'm sorry, but… Can you please come to hospital?"

"Please tell me mother is all right!" Shuichis heart stopped as there was a pause.

"… Just come to hospital." The call was ended.

_Mother…_ Kurama wanted to run but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiei growled.

Kurama pulled at his hand. "I have to go to hospital." He pulled at his hand again, but Hiei just wouldn't let go.

"Do you know how far the hospital is from here?" Hieis grip tightened.

"I don't care! Let me go!"

Hiei frowned. The redheaded boy was behaving like crazy again. He pulled Kurama towards mansion. "Come, I'll drive you there."

Kurama calmed and looked at Hiei. "You will?"

Hiei rolled his eyes still pulling Kurama behind him. "I said so, didn't I?" A small idea of how good it felt to hold redheads hand crossed his mind.

The redhead looked down ashamed a bit. "Thank you so much."

"Hn." Hiei was glad that the car that hit Shiori wasn't standing in front of his house anymore. He turned to Kurama. "Wait here." Shuichi nodded and Hiei noticed he was shaking lightly. Quickly he made his way to garage and started one of his other cars.

In next second the car was standing in front of Kurama and Hiei was opening passengers' doors. "Get in." Kurama quickly did as he was told. When Hiei saw that the redhead was safely seated he stepped on the gas and the car was dashing down the street.

Kurama sat in Hieis car tensed with his hands folded in his lap. _Mother… I hope you're all right… Please… be all right…_ He shut his eyes firmly blocking the tears. He didn't want to cry in front of this Hiei. That man helped him so much and he didn't want to look like a stupid child. Suddenly he felt a hand on his. He opened his eyes and looked at Hiei. The eyes of the second one didn't leave the road. Hiei didn't say anything but Kurama smiled a bit. "Thank you again." The redhead whispered.

Hieis hand tightened on Kuramas for a moment before returning to the steering wheel.

They were silent and it wasn't long till they reached the hospital. Kurama quickly got out of the car and ran inside hospital. Hiei sighed and went in after the younger boy.

Kurama stopped in front of his mothers' room. He was reaching for the doorknob when the doors opened. "Shuichi."

"Doctor, what's wrong with mother?" He didn't notice that Hiei was standing next to him.

The doctor sighed and closed the doors behind him. "I'm really sorry to say this but… your mothers heart didn't respond… we had to vitalize her."

Kuramas eyes widened. "How is she now?" Subconsciously he caught Hieis hand.

Hiei didn't do anything and if the doctor noticed it didn't bother him. "She's still in coma. And as I said before… we can't say for sure…"

He didn't need to finish it. Kurama knew very well what he wanted to say. The redhead bowed his head, his hair shielding his face. "Can I see her please?"

The doctor nodded and opened the doors. "But only for a while."

Kurama nodded and went in. Hiei just leaned onto the wall and crossed his arms on his chest. When he noticed the doctor watching him he growled. "What the hell do you want?"

"You're his friend, right?" Hiei didn't answer. The doctor smiled. "Please take care on him. Shuichi doesn't have many true friends." And with that the man left. Hiei was looking after him. "Fool." He mumbled and closed his eyes.

After a while a nurse walked into Shioris room and Shuichi had to leave. Sighing he went out and slowly made a few steps.

When Hiei smelled the smell of roses he opened his eyes. Kurama passed him looking down. Hiei went after him. "Should I drive you home?" He glared.

Kurama blinked and turned to Hiei only then noticing him. "N-no. She wouldn't want me to skip the school anymore."

"Should I drive you there?"

The redhead shook his head. "No. You did enough for me already. And I … want to think on my way there…" He said softly. Hiei frowned. He wasn't sure if he should let the redhead alone. "You don't have to worry, I'll be fine."

"I do not worry." Hiei growled and went out to his car not looking back.

Kurama just let a small sad smile cross his face. Then he looked at Shioris doors. _There must be a way to help her… There just must be…_

----------------------------------------

Kurama wasn't paying attention to his teacher… again. He just couldn't focus on the lesson. His thoughts kept returning to his mother. He saw her lying there on the hospital bed unmoving… He closed his eyes. _Mother…_

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at a frowning teacher. "Minamino, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shuichi shook his head.

It didn't seem like the man believed him. His teacher was eyeing him carefully. "You don't look very good. Go home." He said and made his way back to his desk.

"No, I'm really fine, I'm just-"

"That wasn't suggestion, Minamino." The teacher said without looking at him, and then he sighed. The man turned around and gave Kurama a look.

After seeing the look his teacher was giving him it was Kuramas time to sigh. He nodded slowly, picked up his things and went out ignoring the glances of his schoolmates.

Outside it was raining. Kurama smiled a bit – in last time was the weather just like his mood. The smile vanished. He was told to go home… but he… didn't want to. And he couldn't go to his mother… He sighed and closed his eyes. The image of park came to his mind. _The park… yes… _Slowly he made his way there…

---------------------------------------------

Hiei was driving around a town for hours now. He didn't want to go home. He didn't feel like it. So he was rushing on the road scaring people who crossed his way. He didn't care… He didn't care for those people … and he didn't care for that stupid redhead… why should he… there wasn't any reason for him to care for anybody. There wasn't…

"Damn…. "Hiei wanted to hit something… hard. He just sighed. He needed to calm down. And only two things could calm him down. One was Yukina but he didn't want to bother her… So the only thing that left him… was a park. He turned the steering wheel and was heading there.

---------------------------

The rain outside didn't bother him as he got out of the car. He didn't care. He walked towards the couple of trees where, he knew was a hidden bench. When he saw it he stopped. There on the branch was sitting Kurama with his knees drown to his chest. Hiei couldn't see redheads face, because he had it hidden by that beautiful hair. He thought about leaving but then he heard a quite sob. Slowly he walked to the redhead and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kurama?"

The boy didn't move or say anything. Hiei frowned. "Kurama…" He shook the redhead lightly.

Kurama lifted his head and blinked. "Hiei?"

Hieis frown deepened. The boy didn't look good. He put his hand on Kuramas forehead. "Damn, you have a fever."

Kurama pulled away a bit. "I'm all right." He was shaking.

Hiei didn't fail to notice that Kuramas clothes were all wet. _Damn how long was he sitting here?_ "Come." He pulled the redhead to his feet.

Kurama pulled his hand away. "No… I want to stay here."

"Are you stupid?!" Hiei growled. "You have fever already. Do you want to stay here to get ill enough to die?"

"Maybe." The redhead said with bowed head.

Hiei frowned and shook the redhead forcibly. "You're damn stupid you know that?"

"Why… do… you… care…?" The redhead asked before he fell to Hieis arms unconscious.

Hiei sighed and lifted the boy. "Damn you… " He carried the boy to his car and laid him to back seat.

Why… do… you… care…?

"I don't know." He whispered as he sat to drivers' seat. With a frown he drove the car to mansion. _I'm sure Yukina will be surprised. _He thought dryly.

THE END

So??? What do you think? Hope you liked it. Yes, no? Please leave me a review.

Thanks for reading!

Oh and I almost forgot. That destiny thing on the beginning it's not mine too… I have it from the TV juts liked it and thought it suits here… :D

Bye now!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people! Guess who! Here is another chapter to Destiny, though it's pretty short… Anyway please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I any of its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama.

STORYSTORYSTORY

Hiei sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He dialled Yukinas number not caring about the police cars he was passing. He didn't give a damn about them. None from them dared to stop him anyway.

"Brother? Where are you?"

Hiei could feel worry in Yukinas voice. "I'm coming home, don't worry. **I**'m all right." He heard Yukina sighed relieved.

"Okay then."

"And Yukina?"

"Yes what is it Hiei?"

The black haired boy glanced at unconscious redhead on his back seat. "Let those maids prepare a guest room…"

"Guest room?" Yukina asked. "Oh Hiei your friend is staying over?" She asked in cheerful voice.

"… Not exactly that." Hiei turned the steering wheel left. "I found him out in rain."

"Oh Hiei, that's so nice from you. Okay I'm going to help with the guest room. And hurry up brother. I can't wait to meet your friend."

"Hn."

"You're welcome."

Hiei hung up his phone and put it into his pocket. He focused on the road. They weren't far from his house. There was only one digression and then he could see the main gate. The gate opened when the cat stopped in front of it and Hiei drove threw it. He stopped in front of the doors, got out and threw the keys to one of his drivers. Then he took Kurama to his arms making his way to doors and knocked.

The doors quickly opened revealing a smiling Yukina. "You're-" Her smile vanished and a look of confusion replaced it. She blinked when Hiei passed her and went after her brother. "What does this mean?"

"I brought him here as I said." Hiei made his way upstairs not looking at his sister. Instead of that he was watching the face of the redhead.

"Hiei did you knock him out or find him?" (A/N: Thank you very much Anna Jaganshi!)

"If I'd knock him out he'd be worse than just unconscious." Yukina gave him one of her rare glares. Hiei sighed. "I found him…. So is the guest room prepared?" He didn't know to which one of guest room he should go so he just stood there in the hall.

His sister blinked. "Oh, of course! This one." And she led Hiei to one of the doors. They went in and Hiei put the boy gently down.

Yukina noticed smiled a bit but didn't say anything. Instead of that she went to redheads' site. "He is flushed…"She put a hand on boys' forehead and gasped. "He is burning. And all his clothes are wet. Hiei I'm going down for cold pack so we can decrease his fever. You remove his clothes till I'll be back." She said and was heading down but was stopped by Hieis voice.

"WHAT should I do?!" Hiei asked wide eyed.

Yukina sighed and turned to him. "He has a fever. He can't stay in wet clothes and I don't think the boy is capable of undressing himself alone right now."

"B- But…" Hiei wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He knew his sister was right, but…

Yukina glared at her brother. "Hiei I really hope you don't want **me** to do it."

"Of course not!"

"Fine." Yukina smiled and went to doors. "Then do it."

Hiei blushed and looked down at the boy when his sister left. He began unbuttoning Kuramas shirt. And slowly undressed it. He couldn't help himself and was string at redheads' chest. He wanted to touch that delicate skin. Hieis hand slowly moved but before he made any contact he pulled it away. He shook his head and reached for redheads pants. He took a deep breath and pulled them down. Now Kurama was laying there only in his boxers. Hiei blushed and quickly covered him with a blanket.

It was when Yukina came in. When she noticed the clothes she smiled. "Thank you brother. Here." She shoved Hiei the pack in hands and took the clothes. "I'm going down to put these in the machine. Now we have to wait."

Hiei nodded and put the cold pack on Kuramas forehead. Hiei looked down at him. The teen was flushed, beautiful emerald eyes tightly shut and he was sweating a bit. Hiei reached out and brushed hair out of Kuramas face. Then he sat down into a nearby chair and sighed.

-----------------------------------------------

Kuramas head was hurting and he felt really bad. Kurama opened his eyes a bit. Where was he? He wasn't home. He didn't know where he was but that place seemed strangely familiar.

"So you're finally awake?"

Kurama blinked and turned to his left. His eyes widened. "Hiei…"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Glad you recognize me. At least we know your brain is not damaged. – Not more than it was before anyway…"

"Hiei!!!" Hiei winced a bit and looked to the doors. So did Kurama. There is the doorway was standing a girl with red eyes frowning. "There is no way you can talk to our guest like that!" Yukina walked into the room and to the bed in which redhead lay.

"Hn. Who said he was our 'guest'." Hiei mumbled.

Yukina ignored her brother and looked at Kurama. She smiled. "Hello. My name is Yukina. How are you feeling?"

Kurama blinked and looked up at the girl. "Fine… Uhm. Can I ask…? How did I get here?"

"Hiei brought you. He said he found you out in the rain, though I still have suspicion that he just knocked you out there." She laughed when Hiei growled.

_Outside in the rain…_ The memory suddenly came to him. He remembered that feeling of helplessness he felt when he knew he couldn't help his mother. _Mother!_

He tired to sit up but firm hands pushed him back down. "It's not a good idea to get up yet."

THE END

I know I know… really short. But I wanted to post something when I know I didn't update this for how long??? Uhm… long. XD Okay. So I hope you liked this.

Please leave me a review…

Thank you for reading!

Bye now!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people, Destiny is here! It's short but I hope you'll like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor any of its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama.

Thank you all for those nice reviews. You don't know how happy they made me.

**Anna Jaganshi:** You can trust me he'll get all better soon. snicker I'm sure Hiei will take care of that. Thank you so much!

**sielge: **I'm so sorry. This is not soon, but I didn't have much time with new school and everything… I promise to try to make next chapter sooner. Glad you like it.

**shiorifoxiesmom:** hey! I don't play anymore! pouting You don't have a jagan, do you? So how can you read minds?! Yeah Hiei is definitely attracted. Lets see what happens, shall we? giggle

**ladyasile**I'm hundred times sorry. I'll do my best to update sooner, really! Just didn't have time. sobbing But I'm happy you like the story!

**Mari03** Hej aj mne sa ten kontrast strasne paci. Hiei je proste uzasny! Oh uz sa radsej prestanem rozplyvat lebo to zaberie viac miesta ako pribeh sam o sebe! smile

And I need to thank **Chaseha-Wing** for editing!

All right people, here is the story!

STORY

Kurama tried to sit up but firm hands pushed him back down. "It's not a good idea to get up yet."

"But I have to! My mo"–

"The condition of your mother didn't change. It's still the same as the last time you checked." Hiei said his hands still on the younger one's shoulders. He knew he should pull away but the touch felt so good. Sighing a bit and forced himself to let go of the lovely redhead.

Kurama was looking into the red eyes. "Thank you." Then he blushed when he noticed for first time that he only had boxers on. He pulled the blanket tighter around him. "Umm…where are my clothes?"

Hiei couldn't help but notice how cute the redhead was, blushing like that. Allowing a small smile to cross his face, and answered. "They're all wet, so Yukina put them in the drier."

Kurama nodded and opened his mouth then closed it again; his blush never left his face. _Forget it! I don't want to know who undressed me. _

Suddenly the doors opened revealing smiling Yukina. "Hi, I'm back." She walked in the room with a bowl in her hands and closed the doors behind her.

The redhead blinked. _When did she leave? _

"Here-" She handed Kurama a bowl of steaming food, "Chicken soup! You must be hungry, uhm…" She looked at Hiei who rolled his eyes.

"It's Kurama!"

Yukina smiled at the redhead who hesitantly took the bowl from her. "Kurama, that's an unusual name."

"Well… actually it's only a nickname from a friend. My real name is Shuichi Minamino. I'm really happy to meet you Yukina-san."

Yukina laughed. "Hey I'm not much older than you! Just Yukina will be enough. I'm glad to meet you Shuichi. You must really be an interesting person. You're the first being Hiei brought here."

Kurama blushed a bit and looked down. "I'm afraid the circumstances were forcing him. I'm really sorry."

Hiei rolled his eyes and frowned. "Just shut up."

The boy on the bed let his head fall more and Yukina glared at her brother before turning to leave. "I'm going to see if your clothes are dry Shuichi. Oh and Hiei, you should call Yusuke. He was wondering why you weren't at his party yesterday… He seemed really sad about it." She said and left.

After the doors closed behind her, Hiei mumbled. "Doubt it! He was far too drunk to realize anything."

"I'm sorry…" Kurama whispered softly.

Hiei blinked and looked at Kurama. "What?" The boys head was still hanged and the hair was shielding his face.

"I'm sorry you missed the party because of me."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Don't be. I'm not a type for parties." He then smirked a bit. "And the encounter with you was sure more entertaining than Detectives party could ever be."

The boy looked at him with a frown. "You think fighting for you life is entertaining?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I wasn't fighting for my life."

"But-"

"As I said before: I wasn't the one unconscious."

The boys smiled to that. "Thank you."

Hiei was starring at the boy. That smile on his face was beautiful! He couldn't remember anything that could be more beautiful than it; not counting the boy himself of course. He felt his heart pounding and he couldn't breath. He stood up and walked to the redhead. With his hand he slowly lifted the boys chin until wide green eyes met his dark red ones. He couldn't help himself. Slowly he leaned down abbreviating the distance between his and redheads lips. He closed his eyes, but before their lips could meet there was a knock on the door; bringing Hiei back to consciousness. He quickly pulled away and looked to the doors. "Y – Yes?"

A maid opened the doors and bowed in front of Hiei. "I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but you have a phone call."

Hiei nodded. "Okay."

The maid bowed again and left. Hiei looked back at the boy who has his head hanged once again and a fierce blush was decorating his face. "Uhm… I'm - I'm going." He didn't wait for the boy to say anything just quickly made his way to the doors and left. Once the doors closed after him he sighed. Slowly he went down the stairs and growled. _Damn that stupid maid. Couldn't she knock a few minutes later?_ He stopped and blinked. What the hell was he thinking?! There was no way that he was falling for that boy, no way. _But… His smile…_ He sighed and went to pick up the phone. He'd think about it later.

-----------------

Kurama's POV (point of view)

Kurama looked away from Hiei and smiled. Even though Hieis behavior was far from kind the redhead felt good in his presence. It was soothing after the things that happened last time – that was, with his mother and everything. Suddenly he felt a hand lifting chin and looked into Hiei's eyes. He couldn't move or say anything when Hiei slowly leaned down. He felt the others breathe on his face and he closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a knock on the doors and his eyes snapped open and Hiei pulled away and blushed. What were they doing?

Kurama heard the doors open but he didn't know what was said. He just sat there wide eyed and blushing. He heard the doors closing and Hiei saying he is going somewhere but didn't lift his head. When the doors closed behind Hiei, Kurama put a hand on his forehead. This wasn't happening… This wasn't right. But what was he feeling in that moment… He shook his head, it was only because of the fever he had. Yes! What else could it be?

END OF CHAPTER

I'm SURE some of you know already, who's calling, you know who I'm talking to. sigh BUT maybe there's a little but! giggle

Please tell me if you liked it.

Thanks for reading!

Bye now!

Gemui


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people! Next chappie is here!

Yeah, I'm pretty proud because it's here sooner than the last one AND it's LONGER! Yeah! I'm good, and have a pretty big ego, too… ; You have to thank my teacher of "Basics of law" for that… That guy can really give somebody an inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters.

Warnings: Shonen ai – boyx boy.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama, Yusukex Keiko.

Thank you all people for your wonderful reviews!

To reviewers:

**ladyasile: **thanks for review! I hope you'll like this chapter, as I said before it's longer! Yay!

**Paon**Yup feelings, feelings, feelings. Let's just hope that everything will be as it should. Thanks for review!

**Chaseha-Wing**Yeah, destiny could be really mean sometimes... or it's the author? _evil smirk_

**shiorifoxiesmom: **Nah, I like it when you're guessing, it shows that I'm writing it the right way. _smile_ And I'm here sooner with this chapter. Glad you like the story so far.

**Zai1x2**Yeah, thank you for reviewing. I'm happy you like the story.

**Anna Jaganshi**Yeah, sure you don't know. You guessed it right! _playfully pouting_ But I like it when you're guessing, too. I know my ideas are not too crazy then. _Snicker_ I'm so glad you like the story! Thank you so much for your wonderful review... Though... I'm not sure it Kurama's okay... after that slap. _Giggle_

Oh and thank you so much for editing **Chaseha-Wing**!!!!

So here is the story!

STORY STORY STORY

Hiei picked up the phone and growled. "Jaganshi."

"Hello, Kasumara Kuronue (thank you Chaseha-Wing!!!) Speaking. Maybe you don't remember me, but I'm the policeman, that was there because of Kurama."

Hiei remembered the man; he remembered how the man held Kurama. He couldn't stop the anger that was rising in him. "And what do you want?"

"I just… I mean I talked to him, but… isn't he there?"

Hiei was silent for a while and could hear the other holding his breathe. "…No."

"Damn, he's missing, his cell is off and -"

Hiei heard the concerned voice and growled. "That's not my problem!" He yelled and hung up the phone. His hands were clenched in fists and he was breathing heavily. He didn't know why he just did that; he didn't know why he was so mad. _Damn that cop. _ Hiei then frowned. _But why didn't I just tell him…?_ He sighed frustrated and plopped down into the chair next to the phone, putting his head in his hands. _Stupid boy… _He couldn't believe it. He was… jealous?

"Brother is something wrong?"

Hiei looked up at Yukina and shook his head. "No, of course not."

Yukina frowned a bit, but nodded. Hiei stood up and frowned at his sister. "Shouldn't you be with Detective's girlfriend?"

Yukina shrugged. "I should, but I don't want to anymore."

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "Liar."

"But-"

"Just go." When Yukina gave him a doubtful look Hiei rolled his eyes. "I won't kill him." Then added with little smirk. "If it'll be too bad I'll just knock him out again."

Yukina frowned but Hiei didn't miss the smile that was tugging at her lips. "Hiei Jaganshi, don't you dare!" Then she smiled and hugged him. "Thank you brother."

Hiei let a little smile cross his face, but then gently pushed the girl away. "You'd be stupid if you wouldn't go to the celebration you prepared."

Yukina playfully pouted then smiled.

-------------

Kurama put the soup down on the table next to the bed. He was cold and his head was hurting again. With a shiver he pulled the blanket closer to himself. Damn he was really stupid. Sitting in the rain like that. But back then… he didn't really care. The only thing on his mind was… his mother. And the knowledge he couldn't help her. What kind of a son was he?! He should find a way… he should… do something… anything. Kurama shook his head, it would be really stupid from him to do that and now… now he was bothering Hiei. Hiei… he blushed a bit. What was that with Hiei before? When Hiei leaned down to… to- Kurama shook his head again. Yeah sure, **Hiei** would want to kiss him. He was sure it was just the fever playing tricks on his mind.

Kurama lifted his head when he heard a knock on the doors. "Yes?"

Yukina walked in. "Hello Shuichi. I just brought you these." She showed him some pyjamas. "Your clothes are not dry yet, and I thought that you may be uncomfortable like that so…"

Kurama nodded. "Thank you Yukina-san." When Yukina gave him the look he smiled. "Yukina."

Yukina smiled too. "That's better." She handed him the pyjamas. "I just hope you don't mind that these are Hiei's, but they are just too big for him. Yusuke bought them for Hiei to annoy him."

Kurama took the pyjamas and blushed. "I… I don't mind."

"Hn. You don't have a reason to."

Yukina and Kurama looked to the doors and spotted Hiei. Kuramas eyes widened as he thought back, Hiei leaning down… He quickly averted his eyes from Hiei's.

Hiei noticed then smirked a bit and looked at his sister. "Your things are in car already."

Yukina smiled. "Oh, thank you. I just was saying good bye to Shuichi."

"What?" Kurama blinked and looked at Yukina.

"I'm going to a friend. She's getting married soon and we prepared a little party for her."

Shuichi looked over at Hiei. "I'm sorry if-"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Before you say anything – it's only for women."

Kurama smiled a little and mischievous light was shining in his eyes. "But… maybe you like going on such an events?"

Yukina giggled and turned to her brother. "If it's so brother, I'm sure Keiko and Botan wouldn't mind if you'd go too."

Hiei growled and the two laughed.

Yukina smiled. "Okay, but back to the point. Goodbye Shuichi." She hugged him and Shuichi's eyes widened.

Goodbye Shuichi… 

Shuichi…

Goodbye Shuichi…

_Mother…_Kurama felt a tear running down his cheek.

-------------------------------------

Hiei watched as Yukina hugged Kurama. She then turned to him and hugged him as well. He said bye to his sister and would have escorted her down if he didn't notice that stunned expression at redheads face. He didn't want to discompose his sister so he didn't say a word, but after she left he turned to the boy only to see a tear running down his face.

He frowned a bit. "What's wrong?"

Kurama looked up at him with watery eyes. Hiei couldn't help himself and suddenly found himself brushing away boys' tears. He then asked again. "What's wrong?"

Shuichi closed his eyes and didn't pull away from the gentle touch. Then he said so quietly that Hiei almost didn't hear him. "I- I was just thinking… about a few… few things… a- and mother…"

"She'll be all right." Hiei was surprised when he said that. He didn't know why he was doing it; normally he didn't give a damn about peoples' emotions with exception of his sister of course. But this boy… this redhead… he didn't want him to feel bad. What the hell did that mean? His train of thoughts was interrupt by a gentle voice.

"Thank you Hiei." Kurama smiled a bit.

"Hn. Don't be stupid." Hiei turned around and walked to the door, but before he opened them he turned back to the redhead. "You should eat that." He said noticing to the soup on the bedside table.

Kurama looked at the bowl. "I'm not really hungry."

"Don't make me force it down your throat." Hiei growled and walked out.

Shuichi gulped. _He wouldn't… would he?_ He didn't know but he sure didn't feel as to finding out. He took the bowl from the table and slowly sank the spoon into the soup and ate. After he finished he put the bowl back, he quickly changed in the pyjamas that Yukina brought and lay down. His eyes slowly closed and sleep claimed him…

---------------------------

Sometime later redhead's eyes opened again. Kurama felt better, his head didn't hurt anymore and the fever was gone... He closed his eyes again hoping to get back to sleep, but he couldn't. With a sighed he sat up and looked at the bowl that was sitting at the nightstand. He stood up, thankful for the pyjamas and took the bowl. He was sure he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so he can as well take it down, couldn't he?

Even thought it was dark, he was successfully avoiding from bumping into something. He knew this house before so he knew where he was going. Kurama was standing at the top of the stairs when he heard whispered voices.

"Oh, Kuwabara don't be such a chicken."

"But do you really think that this is a good idea? What if we'll mistake someone else for him?"

"Don't worry; Hiei's the only one here."

_Hiei…_Kurama frowned. The voices were coming closer and the redhead instinctively stepped back to the shadows.

"But…"

"Just shut up. Do you have that knife?"

_A knife?!_ Kurama could see the two silhouettes near to him. He was afraid… but not because they might hurt him. No, he was afraid because…_ I won't allow them to hurt Hiei._ Hiei helped him so much; now it was his turn.

He gripped the bowl in his hand tighter and when one of those men was close enough he hit him with it. The sound of the bowl breaking could be heard along with a 'thud' as the person fell to ground.

"What?!" The second one yelled and when he noticed Kurama he tried to punch him.

The redhead dodged the fist and kicked a knife from mans' grip He crept down and with a swift motion managed to kick the man into stomach when suddenly the lights turned on.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kurama turned a bit and spotted Hiei.

Hiei looked at Kurama then at the person kneeling in front of him, holding his stomach. "Detective?" He then looked to the right when he heard a moan. He wasn't sure how long it was from when Yukina left but he noticed that outside was dark already. Noticing Kuwabara there he turned back to the two. "What the hell-?"

Kurama blinked. "Do you know them?"

Yusuke stood up with a little problem. "Of course he knows us! We're his friends!"

Hiei looked at Yusuke. "I never said that."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Damn you Hiei."

Kurama couldn't stop himself from blinking again as he looked at Yusuke. "B-but… you wanted to… the knife-"

Yusuke blinked then chuckled picking up the knife and squeezing it. "You mean this? It's made from gum."

"Oh." Kurama blushed. "I-I'm sorry then. I didn't know…"

"You… You really thought-?" Yusuke laughed and then rubbed his sore stomach. "Damn but your kick is at least as hard as Keikos' slap." He then turned to Hiei and motioned to the redhead. "Uhm… by the way who is he?"

Hiei sweatdropped. "His name's Kurama."

The boy frowned a bit. "Actually it's Minamino Shuichi."

"Nah – Kurama is better. I'm Yusuke by the way." He patted redheads arm and Kurama winced. Yusuke looked surprised at the boy, while Hiei frowned and showed the Detective out of the way.

"You fool."

"What did I do?"

Hiei growled as he caught Kuramas hand rolling up the sleeve. Seeing the bandage on redheads' arm reddening Hiei sighed and gently pulled Kurama down the stairs. "Come."

When Yusuke saw what he did, he winced. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Just shut up Detective." Hiei growled and even thought Kurama didn't need to be pulled anymore; he didn't release the boys' hand.

Kurama let the warm hand guide him down and looked at Yusuke. "It's all right." He then glanced back at forgotten man on the floor who was slowly sitting up. "Uhm… Shouldn't we take care of him?"

"Hn." Hiei didn't even turn around.

Yusuke looked back at Kuwabara before turning away. "Oh don't worry, he'll be all right."

Kurama smiled nervously. "But…"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "He's coming already." And really when Kurama looked back the orange haired man was on his feet.

"What was that about?" The man blinked and then spotting the group on the bottom of the stairs ran to them. "Hey wait for me!"

Hiei didn't stop just led them to living room and then disappeared into kitchen cabinet. Kurama sat down and when the doors closed after Hiei Kuwabara sat down beside the redhead. He stroked his head where Kurama hit him and glared at him. "What did you do that for?"

Kurama blushed a bit. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were Hiei's friends. I'm really sorry um…"

Kuwabara grinned. "I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara and I'm happy to meet you-"

"Minami-." Kurama began but before he could finish Yusuke interrupted him.

"It's Kurama." Then he turned to the redhead with a sympathetic look. "You know, if Hiei's going to take care of that," he motioned to boys wounded arm. "it's going to really hurt."

Kurama tilted his head. "What? I don't believe it." He shook his head. "Hiei's nice."

Yusuke blinked while Kuwabara sat there stunned. "Uhm… are we talking about the same Hiei here…?"

Kuwabara somehow got out of the shock and nodded. "Yeah, you can use so many words when it's about Hiei. Words like mean, scary, emotionless and so on but you won't find nice there…"

Kurama blinked and laughed. "You two are so funny."

Yusuke gave Kurama a grin. "Well if you think so." And Kuwabara was speechless.

Hiei came back and he walked over to Kurama and gently took his arm, bandaging it again, firmly but not so that the bandage was too tight. When he was done Kurama smiled. "Thank you."

Hiei nodded and stood taking the remaining bandages back to the cabinet and when he noticed those dumbfounded looks at the others two faces he raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

When he came back he sat down in the chair on the other side of the room and glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Yusuke blinked a bit. "You don't remember? We arranged the visit long time ago!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't remember. It was when Yukina said about that party for Keiko. We knew you would be alone so we said we'll come to see you."

Hiei frowned. "But I didn't agree."

"Of course you did! You said 'Just try it you fools.' So were here!" Yusuke said with a grin on his face.

Hiei growled and would snap at Detective if he didn't hear laughter. He looked to Kurama who was quietly laughing at the whole situation. He smiled a bit; it was really a nice sound. "What's so funny?"

Kurama chuckled. "Well they just couldn't ignore such a nice invitation, could they?"

Yusuke smirked, he liked this boy. Then he turned back to Hiei. "Yeah, and you wouldn't kick out friends, would you?"

Hiei had a strong urge to just do that, but redheads smile stopped him. Even though he didn't know why, Kurama seemed to like their presence. "Hn." He looked away, while Yusuke grinned.

"I knew that Hiei. You're such a great pal!"

"Hn. Don't try your luck Detective."

The redhead then asked Yusuke about working at police station and who, with interruptions from Kuwabara, told him about Hiei giving him that nickname. Hiei didn't really care for their conversation so he just simply watched the redhead. The light in his eyes and that smile playing on his face. He himself smiled softly, he wasn't sure before, but now he was… He'd do anything to keep that smile on boys' face, to keep him happy.

Hiei didn't notice Yusuke was staying next to him, till he didn't speak.

"So what's so special about him?" Yusuke asked sitting down next to Hiei.

Hiei glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

The Detective looked over to the redhead who was currently talking with Kuwabara. "You're sitting here all night and actually SMILING whenever your eyes land on this 'Shuichi'."

"You're hallucinating."

Yusuke shrugged. "Well, it's sure not that evil little smirk of yours."

Hiei growled. "Are you trying to get somewhere with this talk, Detective?"

The black haired boy looked back at Hiei. "You're not a type that goes around making friends Hiei. And with this boy… What is it, that's so special?"

Hiei was frowning at him for a while, but then sighed and looked at Kurama. "… I don't know. Maybe I'm falling for him."

Yusuke grinned. "Maybe? Falling? Come on Hiei, you already fell, pretty hard and with a loud 'thud'."

The redhead suddenly turned, looked at Hiei and smiled. "Maybe…"

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

I hope you like it so far, please review, I'll be only glad. Have any ideas?

Thanks for reading!

Bye!

Gemi


	9. Chapter 9

Hiei sat there all night watching Kurama

A/N: Hey people! I'm back… once and for all I hope XD and with another chapter – but I have to warn you… this one chapter is not only short but also boring, I think TTTT

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will…

Warnings: yaoi – boys love

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama

Thank you people for you wonderful reviews! I'm just afraid this chapter will be disappointing. TT

STORY STORY STORY

Hiei sat there all night watching Kurama. The redhead was still talking to the fools and Hiei could see sparks of light in those emerald eyes. He smiled a bit; maybe it really was a good idea to not kick those two out, if only to see Kuramas smile and hear his laughter. When the redhead yawned Hiei stood up and went to him. "Come on, you're tired."

Kurama looked up with a small smile and was going to stand up when Yusuke put an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "Oh come on Hiei, let him be. It's not as if you were his mother or _lover, _right?" He said grinning. Kurama blushed and Hiei just glared. Well maybe not getting rid of the Detective out was bad choice after all; or not killing. He didn't know what was more irritating – the Detective's words or the arm around Shuichi.

"Yeah shrimp, let him have some fun."

Hiei just rolled his eyes. "From when was talking with any of you fun?" He then took redheads hand, pulled him up and towards the stairs growling. "We're going."

Kurama let himself be dragged and turned his head towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Um… good night I guess."

Yusuke smiled, "yeah; night to you too Shu-chan."

The dark haired boy growled but didn't say anything as he pulled Kurama up the stairs and to his room. Opening the doors he walked in with the redhead. Once inside he turned to the younger male. "I'll see you tomorrow, good night."

The boy nodded "yeah, good night"

Hiei nodded and turned towards the doors but didn't go out. He didn't want to leave the boy, to leave Kurama's side. Once again he turned to him. "Um… what do you want for breakfast?"

"What?" Shuichi asked lifting his head.

"Well you're going to breakfast here so you might as well tell me what you want." Hiei growled softly.

"Um, anything will be fine." Kurama smiled.

Hiei nodded and turned to leave but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Um… Hiei… I just wanted to say… Thank you for everything. If it wouldn't be for you I might have been in a hospital already so… thank you."

The redhead began to pull his hand away but Hiei caught it into his and slowly ran his thumb over it. "It's all right, I'm happy I could help." Shuichi smiled not saying anything. The two stood there Hiei still holding Kurama's hand. Then Hiei pulled away. "Good night for real this time then."

Shuichi nodded. "Good night." Once the doors closed after Hiei Kurama put his hand over his heart. Why was it beating so quickly?

--

Hiei returned to the living room with a small smile on his face; he could still feel the warmth of Kurama's hand in his. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice two men staring at him.

"Hiei… are you really smiling?"

The smile quickly vanished from Hiei's face and he glared at the two. "What the hell are you 2 still doing here? Kurama might tolerate your presence but I won't."

"Oh come on Hiei. You forgot to show us to our rooms for tonight." Yusuke pouted.

"Hn. You can sleep wherever you want, I don't care." Hiei growled and turned off the lights he began walking up the stairs when he a voice suddenly stopped him.

"So… then I can go sleep in Shu-chan's room."

"What the hell!" Hiei turned just to see the Detective laughing. Growling he went to his room, trying to ignore Yusuke's voice.

Closing the doors behind him he sighed. How is it possible to fall in love with someone in such a short time? … Scratch that; how is it possible to fall in love with somebody who tried to kill you? Hiei just laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Today he was able to see Kurama's smile and he was happy. Now… if only he could see the boy smiling all the time… Another sigh escaped him; if only he could hold the boy, hold Kurama…

--

When Hiei woke up the next day the house was strangely quiet. He frowned. _The Detective and Fool are supposed to be here… aren't they?_ Getting up he shrugged, hoping they went home already, he walked to bathroom. Almost immediately he heard laughter… the Detectives' laughter. _They're still here… Damn. _

Kurama smiled at the boy in front of him. "I don't believe Hiei was wearing a PINK shirt…"

Yusuke grinned. "But he WAS! He really was and-"

"If I recall, it WASN'T pink until you washed it with the red things and unfortunately I didn't have anything else to wear at your house… and it was only ONCE." A voice from the doors interrupted him.

Yusuke turned, "morning Hiei!"

"Hn." Hiei sat down next to the redhead. "What the hell were you two doing?" He looked around. "And where is the fool?"

"I was just remembering some memories." Yusuke smiled. "Kurama seemed interested." Hiei looked at Shuichi, with an eyebrow rising.

Kurama blushed a bit and looked down. "Well…. I just wanted to know more… You seem to be really good friends… and I don't have many friends… I just wanted to know what it feels like…"

It pained Hiei to see Kurama sad again. Kurama was supposed to smile, not to feel alone… A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What are you talking about? You don't have many friends? There is me, Hiei, Yukina and Kuwabara… Hell even Keiko and Botan will love you, we just have to introduce you to them!"

Kurama lifted his head his eyes wide. "What?"

Hiei smiled. _This is the first time Yusuke did something right. _"That's true. We are your friends… Yukina would kill me if we wouldn't be."

Shuichi smiled a bit. "Really?"

The grin on Yusuke's face widened. "Of course! You're a part of the group now pal, and you won't get rid of us that easily!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "That's true. I'm still trying."

"See!" Yusuke hung his arm around Hiei's shoulders.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled. This was something new to him. Having people around him who didn't want anything, they didn't want to be popular with others through him, didn't want his help even though he would offer it freely. No, they just wanted to be friends…. Just like Kuronue. Kurama's eyes widened. _Kuronue!_

Seeing Kurama's eyes wide Hiei ignored Detectives babbling and arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Shuichi looked at him. "I'm sorry for the trouble, but… could I please use your phone?"

Hiei frowned. "Yes, but it's no use to call the hospi-"

"No." Kurama interrupted him. "I don't want to call the hospital… I need to call Kuronue… I'm sure he is worrying about me again…"

Hiei's eyes darkened. And he growled. "Hn. The phone is in the hall."

Kurama blinked, not really understanding why Hiei was mad, thanked him and went to the phone. He dialed Kuronue's number and waited.

"What do you want!" A voice yelled.

Shuichi cringed. "Uhm… Hi Kuronue… It's me-"

"Kurama! Is that you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry –"

"Where the hell are you? I was calling your cell at least twenty times Kurama! Twenty! Do you know how worried I was?! I called a party to search for you!" Kuronue seemed desperate.

"… I'm sorry." The redhead hung his head. "I'm really sorry Kuronue… I didn't want you worried…"

"…Geez… If it wouldn't be you… Are you alright?" The voice asked gentler this time.

"Yeah…" Kurama nodded even though, he knew Kuronue couldn't see him. "Yeah, I am."

"It's fine then… Where are you? I'm going to pick you up."

"I'm at Hiei's. But you don't need to come… I can come home on my own." Kurama wasn't expecting Kuronue to agree, but he could always try… After a while he blinked, noticing that Kuronue didn't say anything. "Umm… Kuronue… Are you still there?"

"…. At Hiei's place, you mean Jaganshi Hiei?"

"…Yes…. I know you told me not to go here, but I didn't do anything"-Shuichi wanted to explain, but he was interrupted.

"I'm going to pick you up. Now!" And the link went dead. The redhead frowned… He knew Kuronue had been worrying about him…. But …. What could've happened so that he insist on coming for him? He returned back to the living room and noticed Hiei glaring at the floor under him, as if his gaze could melt it.

"Um…. He was worrying… and… said that he'll be coming to get me any minute… So, I'll just go to change… Thanks for everything." He mumbled and went to the door.

Yusuke frowned at Hiei and called to Shuichi. "Hey Kurama; we'll have a little party the day after tomorrow…. Wanna come? It'll be fun."

The redhead stopped on his way and looked back at Yusuke… After a while of considering he smiled. "I'd be happy to." He said and went up.

"Yeah!" Yusuke grinned. "That means you're coming too, Hiei."

Hiei didn't answer and Yusuke frowned. "What's wrong pal?"

The black haired boy growled. "Nothing."

"Really?" The Detective raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you pissed off from the time Kurama said something about this 'Kuronue' or whatever was his name?"

"… Because he is his lover."

"What?" Yusuke asked surprised but Hiei ignored him. Instead he glared out of the window, daring the gate outside to let any newcomer in.

END

A/N: TT I know, I know... It was boring... But in next chapter will be Kuronues' and Hieis' meeting… so maybe it'll get better….

Please review

Thanks for reading!

Gemi


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters. Never did, never will.

Warnings: shounen ai, BL – boy x boy

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama; Yusuke x Keiko

~~**~~ Destiny ~~**~~

Yusuke's eyes widened. 

"What do you mean, _Lover_?"

Hiei closed his eyes and breathed deeply doing his best in restricting himself and not killing the Detective for his idiocy… Ok, so maybe he was just pissed off because of this Kuroune, because he remembered the way the man held Kurama…. The way HIEI wanted to hold the redhead but couldn't.

"Lover Urameshi, as the man you're in LOVE with, sleeping with and do other things with." He growled out before his eyes shot opened when he heard a car. Immediately he stood up and walked to the window, his eyes narrowing when he recognized the car. And a quiet growl escaped his lips, making Yusuke stand up and walk up to him.

"Is that… him?" He asked as a tall man exited the car and took a few long quick steps towards the door. And in next second the bell rang.

Hiei didn't bother to answer and walked to the door glaring on it before opening… and coming face to face with one pissed off Kuronue.

"Where is Kurama?" Kuronue asked glaring holes in Hiei.

_Straight to __business, I see_. Hiei rolled his eyes and didn't answer. He was cursed if he planned to talk with this man.

Though it seemed that the man had something other in mind, as he fisted Hiei's shirt in front and glared at him with heated eyes.

"I am a fucking cop, you know. I could just put you in jail, for few nights for lying to me. I'm sure you'd find few new buddies." Kuronue growled into Hiei's face… though Hiei seemed unfazed.

"Well, I wasn't aware I was talking to a COP at the time." He smirked as Kuronue's glare hardened. "And I wasn't lying. I didn't know where _exactly_ he was in this house." Hiei smirked in satisfaction when he noticed vein popping on the others forehead. He won't fight with him – he wouldn't dirty his hands of course… but he could still make his sarcastic little comments like usually.

In next moment there were hands on the front of his shirt pushing him to a wall and Kuronue was glaring at him – that didn't faze Hiei as he glared back.

"Stop fucking with me. You know what I meant."

Hiei lifted his eyebrow slowly. "I do?" He asked as the smirk returned to his face. "And I would advice getting your filthy hands off of me." The shorter man growled.

Suddenly both men turned as they heard a little gulp and a hesitant voice. "Kuronue? What… happened?" A redhaired boy blinked confused looking from Kuronue to Hiei and back.

Hiei smirked as he looked at Kuronue, lifting his eyebrow, waiting for man's explanation – as was Kurama too.

"So?" He knew that this cop could say the redhead, that Hiei didn't exactly say him where Shuichi was when he was looking for him, but… when it was said like that it didn't seem like that much of a problem to Hiei. He could always think about something… and to all this, Hiei didn't have the feeling that he will have to think – this Kuronue didn't seem like he wanted to say something.

Kuronue's hands tightened on Hiei's shirt before he let go of him and caught Kurama's hand.

"We're going, Youko." He growled out, pulling the boy out of the room and outside. The redhead in his shock didn't do much, he just shot a wondering look at Hiei, who was glaring at Kuronue's back and then at Yusuke who seemed just as confused as Shuichi felt, himself. When the door closed behind the two Yusuke turned towards the shorter man.

"What… was that about?" He asked blinking.

Hiei just shrugged before turning towards the stairs.

"Take the fool and get out. Kurama is no longer here and I don't enjoy your company." He growled before walking to his room.

***

Kurama blinked as he was pulled inside the car and flinched when the door closed behind him with a loud 'thud'. He blinked again, when the doors on the other side closed and Kuronue, started the car. He wasn't sure if he should ask what was with the other boy, but when he opened his mouth and the other shot him a dirty look, the redhead frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked slowly, watching for any reaction from his friend, who had his gaze now firmly placed on the road in front of him – maybe it had something to do with the fact, that they crossed the allowed speed… He sighed when Kuronue didn't say anything and continued.

"Look, I'm sorry; I didn't call sooner, okay? I… I had other things at my mind…" He mumbled and looked away from the other, slowly getting used to the silence in the car. Kuronue was obviously mad at him, but Shuichi couldn't help himself… he really had other things on his mind. Like his mother… and he was sick too… and the fact that he found new friends… and the thing with Hiei… He blinked before sighing and looking out of the window. He could understand why was Kuronue pissed off, but… Kuronue could try and understand Kurama too…

The car suddenly stopped at the side of the road and Kurama looked at Kuronue curiously – just to notice the other glaring at him. _Still mad… _ Kurama mused, before offering Kuronue a little smile. The thing always worked at Kuronue… till now that is.

"I don't want you meeting with that Jaganshi anymore." The man said to him, serious expression on his face.

And Kurama found himself blinking in what seemed like hundredth time that day.

"Wha-… Why?" He asked and frowned… It wasn't Hiei's fault that he didn't call Kuronue…. If Kuronue wanted to be mad at someone, he should be at Kurama.

"Doesn't matter." The other answered before looking at the road. "I don't want you anywhere near him… that's final." He growled out and started the engine again.

The redhead bit his lip, before opening his mouth again.

"Look, if it's because of that from before, I didn't try to attack him this time, so-"

Kuronue shot him another glare, before the car moved.

"It has nothing to do with that. Just… Jaganshi isn't someone you should blindly trust."

The redhead blinked, trying to understand what Kuronue meant…. Hiei seemed nice enough to Kurama, he even cared for the boy when he was ill… Well, of course, Hiei was bad-tempered sometimes, but he wasn't a bad person… at least it seemed that way to Kurama. So he frowned on the road, before turning to his companion once again.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly. Kurama didn't want to piss Kuronue even more, but… he wanted answers.

Kuronue growled as he took another turn a little sharper than he normally would making Shuichi grip the door firmly and didn't answer. What could he say anyway? 'I don't want you meeting with Hiei, because he didn't tell me you were there?' It sounded pretty lame to him, his Youko wouldn't accept that. Hell, even Kuronue himself, didn't accept that reason. He knew it wasn't only because of that… He sighed, looking at the boy sitting next to him from the side of his eye and bit his lip. He knew it wasn't only because of that… There was also his stupid jealousy when it came to Shuichi. A jealousy, that didn't have anything to do with them being friends. Kuronue understood that his feelings for the redheaded boy overgrew friendship long time ago, and it was long time from when he was aware of them… Actually the first time he noticed them, was the time he called Shuichi Youko Kurama… Youko Kurama, a beautiful demon that was far from grasp of ordinary beings – just like Shuichi was from his.

Kuronue blinked, suddenly realizing, they were already in front of Kurama's home and he stopped the car turning towards the boy, just as Shuichi opened the doors.

"I'd be happier, if you'd come with me today, I'll take a day off…" He mumbled softly, not really looking into the green eyes.

Kurama stopped before turning back to his friend. "Why?" He asked slowly, the frown again on his face. He didn't understand Kuronue's behavior… was there something wrong? His eyes suddenly widened as he turned to face Kuronue fully. "Mother?" He asked, fear gripping his heart in a firm grip.

Finally looking at Kurama, Kuronue shook his head. "No… Your mother is… well, not fine, but at least she's not worse…" He said before slowly lifting his hand and brushing Kurama's hair. "It's just… I was worried about you."

Redhead's eyes softened when he noticed the look Kuronue was giving him. "I'm sorry I worried you Kuronue." Kurama said, folding his hands in his lap. "I'm really sorry I forgot to call, it was just… I was sad about mother and all…"

The man next to him nodded. "It's okay… I'm just glad that you're fine. I was afraid I'd find you in some dark alley… or something." He reached over to Kurama pulling the boy into awkward hug. "I'm really glad you're fine Shuichi…" He sighed into the red hair.

Only then Kurama realized how much had he worried his friend. It wasn't that often that Kuronue called him by his normal name and not that nickname he gave Kurama… So the redhead quickly brought his arms up, returning the soft hug, before pulling away again.

"But hey, you know that I'm big boy already." He grinned, making Kuronue chuckle. "I know how to read, I'm going home alone, oh, and I even know how to cook and turn on the television. Nothing more I could learn, right?"

Chuckling Kuronue shook his head, before lifting his hair and messing the red hair, succeeding in getting an annoyed 'hey' from the owner of said red mane. "Yeah… but you're also nice, good-looking and desirable, Youko. I just have to keep an eye on you, other way some of that fangirls of yours might just rape you." The man grinned when he noticed the red marking Kurama's cheeks.

"They aren't that violent or daring, you know." The boy mumbled looking away.

"Reaaaaally?" Kuronue asked, lifting his eyebrow before putting a hand on his forehead frowning in mocking confusion. "Somehow I really can't remember right now, who it was that ran wide-eyed into my house last week, talking something about some girls that were and I quote 'trying to tear my clothes off my body to satisfy their crazy obsession'." He grinned when the boy blushed even harder. "Oh, suddenly I remember, it was you, wasn't it? And if I recall right by the time you reached my house you were already half-naked."

Kurama looked away, trying to will the color from his cheeks. "That was a one time thing… they are norm-… well better already."

"Better? Now they can get your trousers before reaching my home? You're getting slower, Youko." He grinned again when Shuichi hit him in the arm. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." He chuckled and smiled at the now equally smiling redhead.

"I don't know… I'd like to take a shower and go to see mother… and you should probably go to work." Shuichi gave Kuronue a grin when the man sighed. "You're not using me as an excuse not to go there." When Kuronue pouted, Kurama stuck out his tongue on him. "And I have to call Hiei as well. You dragged me out of there as if you were trying to kidnap me." Kurama chuckled and didn't notice how Kuronue's eyes hardened once again. However, he did notice when a hand lifted his face so he was looking straight into Kuronue's eyes.

"I meant what I said… I don't want you talking to that guy or anywhere near him."

The boy frowned pulling away from Kuronue's grasp. "Look… I already told you I was sorry. It was my fault for not calling you and I don't think it's right to take it out on Hiei-"

"I'm not doing something like that Kurama." The man growled out, turning to face the front window. "I don't want you near him, that's final."

The redhead clenched his teeth, before getting out of the car. He closed the door and stopped.

"I don't see a reason, why I shouldn't meet Hiei anymore. I owe him and he's… my friend." He said and without as much as a glance on the Kuronue, walked inside his house, closing the door behind him. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to understand what was wrong with his best friend – why was Kuronue acting the way he did.

When he heard the engine starting and the car driving away he pulled away from the door, decided not to worry about it right then… it could wait after the shower…

***

It was some time after Kurama left that Hiei stepped out of his room and walked to the kitchen. His head hurt a bit and he decided that a cup of coffee would be nice. Yeah a coffee with lots and lots of sugar in it… or he could make it a hot cocoa, that would be sweet and would take his mind off of the redhead… he frowned… no, not off of redhead, he had the feeling that right now there was nothing with such a power, but the chocolate would at least calm him enough as not to think about that stupid cop or about many cruel, slow and painful ways that man could die…

Actually, thinking about those was pretty calming… Hiei mused as he prepared his cocoa and sat down at the table sipping form it. He could kill that 'Kuronue' and bribe all of the other cops to keep quiet… and those who wouldn't accept the bribe would die as well…. Hmmm.. yeah… that was pretty calming…

"You're not thinking about killing him, are you?" A voice interrupted Hiei's thoughts and he looked up at the person standing in front of him.

"I thought I told you to leave." The dark haired boy growled out before sipping from his chocolate.

Yusuke waved his hand as he sat down opposite the angry man. "Nah, thank you. I'm not really that excited to wake Kuwabara up."

Hiei put the cup down, before glaring at the Detective… couldn't the boy see he WASN'T in a good mood?

"As far as I know, he doesn't bite… unlike me."

Yusuke grinned. "Really? Heh, I always thought you were like a cat, do you purr too?"

Hiei's eye twitched. "Fuck you, Detective!"

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I think I'll have to pass. You know, if our situation was different, I wasn't going to marry Keiko and you didn't have Kurama already, I would actually think about that offer." The Detective knew he was trying his luck, but depressed Hiei wasn't good… and angry Hiei was at least normal.

Hiei's fist connected with the surface of the table. "What the hell, don't you understand about the word LOVER, URAMESHI?!" To that time Hiei was already yelling and glaring holes into the man in front of him.

Now, they were getting to the core of the problem… Yusuke grinned. "And how do you even know that Kirome or whatever was his name IS his lover? There aren't any FACTS, are there?"

The smaller man opened his mouth to answer him, but blinked when he found out that he didn't HAVE an answer… The Detective was right… there wasn't any facts that were saying that Kurama was together with that man… it was all just Hiei's guess… and even thought he wasn't normally wrong…

Hiei blinked when Yusuke put something on the table in front of him.

"You shouldn't make early assumptions." The man stretched before walking out of the kitchen. "I'm going to get Kuwa and we're leaving… I want to see what our house looks like after the 'women party'." He chuckled and walked up the stairs all the time yelling something at sleeping Kuwabara…

Hiei didn't understand what as he was staring at the piece of paper that lay in front of him… he blinked when the meaning of the words scribbled on it actually entered his brain and he smirked, standing up and leaving the kitchen as well… He had a few things to discuss with Yusuke about that party of his. Maybe letting the Detective stay there wasn't such a bad idea after all….

~~**~~ END OF THE CHAPTER ~~**~~

A/N: Hey everyone… that means if there is still someone who's reading this story ^^;; I'm sorry I didn't update THIS long, it wasn't really my intention, just… a lots of things changed… There was a time that I kind of lost interest in this fandom and actually wasn't able to write a thing… but it's not fair to leave this story like this, not to it, not to you so I decided to write more and I had to read all of my favorite YYH stories to actually get in the mood and characters… and even so I think they are OOC… ^^;;

Also… my writing style changed a lot… I can even see a slip in this story from where it's more or less noticeable and it took me a while to get used to it.

I'm not mentioning my school, family and so on… it would take way too long and it's the usual problems so… it's like that…

To those who are still reading this story, I hope you liked the chapter… I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I cannot promise you anything with my stupid mood swings or better says 'fandom swings' * chuckle* but I promise I'll try my best.

I'd be happy if you'd find time to review. ^^

Bye for now!

Gemi


End file.
